Percabeth-Random oneshots
by lover of percabeth
Summary: A collection of Percabeth oneshots.
1. Rain

Annabeth sighed. The rain fell gently on her hair, dripping down her back. Everything reminded her of the dull ache in her chest. It had appeared the morning she realised that Percy was missing. The ache felt like a rusted sword had pierced her heart. The edges where raw. Everything reminded her of the hole in her chest that Percy had left her in his absence. The rain reminded her of him. The gentle way that he caressed her hair as they had relaxed in their own personal air bubble. It reminded her of the way he loved to dance in the rain. Times when he would pull her from her nice, dry cabin and slow dance with her beside the lake. When his hands would rest gently on her waist as they spun. The slight blue tinge to the water reminded her of his food. The many breakfasts that she had shared with Percy and his mum, in their apartment. Sally had always dyed their waffles blue. It reminded her of the blue birthday cupcake she and Percy had shared on his sixteenth birthday, the way he had kissed her. Their first kiss. When it rained she was reminded of his ability to stay dry. She was reminded of when he had come out of the water under the St Louis arch on their first quest. To her the rain showed her that even when he was, potentially, miles away, she could still see him in her life as if he was right there beside her, caressing her hair and smiling at her.


	2. This is war

It was war. Percy sprinted into the dinning pavilion and glancing over at the Athena cabin table he grinned. Annabeth was sitting next to her half-siblings chatting with them. She was tensed and ready to spring at him. Percy quickly began to pile food onto his plate and, sacrificing a portion of it to his dad, he sat down on one of the Poseidon table benches. From where he was sitting he could see Annabeth clearly. He calmly ate his food, biding his time. Discreetly he slid the miniature gun from his pocket and aimed it at her. She laughed, at something and he loaded the ammunition under the table. Once the gun was loaded he swiftly lifted it above the table and shot. The miniature bullet expanded mid-air, until it was the size of a tennis ball. It flew straight at Annabeth and hit her right between her shoulder blades. Percy grinned. He quickly put the gun back and picked up his knife and fork, stabbing his brisket. Annabeth stood and turned slowly towards him. Her eyes blazed fury.

"Percy Jackson!" She stormed. Percy glanced up from his food and stared at her, innocently.

"Yes, Wise girl?" He asked. Annabeth glared at him and he grinned back.

"Did you just shoot me with a paintball gun?" She accused. Percy tried not to smile.

"I might have," Percy said with a grin. Annabeth frowned.

"This is war," She announced calmly before turning back to her dinner, as if nothing had happened. Percy did the same, with a sly grin on his face.


	3. Announcements

AN: They are a lot older in this one.

There was no such things as secrets in camp half-blood. This could be due to the existence of the Aphrodite cabin. If anything, even remotely, gossip worthy happened in camp, everyone would know about it within a few days, if not sooner. Which was why the secret keeping ability that Annabeth possessed was rare. She and Percy had kept a secret for almost a month now and she was quite surprised. Annabeth had almost been quite unnerved by the fact that, for once in her life, none of the other campers knew what life changing event was happening to her and Percy. It was a momentous occasion. Although, they had enjoyed the success of secret keeping they had decided to tell Chiron and the other campers before Annabeth's symptoms began to show. As she and Percy walked towards the meeting in the big house Annabeth was a bundle of nerves. Percy on the other hand couldn't have been more excited. He grinned over at Annabeth reassuringly. He smiled back and hugged him closer to her. She paused in the doorway, as Percy opened the door to the big house for her. They walked in and went straight to the rec room. Sitting around the Ping-Pong table always brought back memories for Annabeth and as she sat around it this time, it was no different. The campers had looked to her as a leader for many years and now she would be mainly passing that on to another camper. Glancing around the table, she realized that everyone was present and staring at her. She cleared her throat and sat up straighter.

"Annabeth?" Percy prompted her. She nodded.

"Me and Percy have an announcement," She started.

"Really?" Travis replied sarcastically. Annabeth rolled her eyes and Katie punched his shoulder.

"Yes, really. We wanted to tell you all first, after Sally of course, together. The thing is…well… I'm pregnant."


End file.
